


your restless limbs are going wild

by hadrons_collide



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tactile Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wants Kon to hold him down with his TTK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your restless limbs are going wild

**Author's Note:**

> There's not even a shred of plot here, really. Title from Broods' "L.A.F."

Tim lets out a moan as he feels Kon's TTK wrap around one of his wrists, then the other, before pulling them up to the headboard of his bed and pinning them there. His dick twitches where it lays hard against his stomach and Kon raises an eyebrow at him.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asks. "Is this good?"

"Yeah," Tim breathes out, wiggling his fingers. When he looks up at his hands, it looks like he's just holding them up on his own. But when he tries to tug his wrists away from the bed, Tim can feel the TTK curling around them and holding him back. "Yeah, this is perfect. Except for the fact that you still have pants on."

Kon smiles and straddles Tim's waist. "You're not really in a position to be impatient right now." He leans in and kisses Tim slowly, ignoring the way Tim grinds up against him. Kon's expression changes when he pulls back. "Safe word?"

Tim rolls his eyes. "Kon, we don't need -"

Kon's eyes darken. "Yes, we do. This is something you want, but I want it to be good for you. If it's not, I want to know so I can make it right. So, safe word?"

Tim sighs. "Batman."

Kon wrinkles up his nose and laughs. "Yeah, that'd definitely make me stop." He leans in and kisses Tim again, murmuring thanks against his lips before starting to kiss his way down Tim's neck to his chest.

"That's more like it," Tim murmurs as Kon gets closer to his cock. He pauses to trace the line of Tim's hip bones with his lips, and while Tim would normally love something like this, he'd been waiting far too long for Kon's mouth on him. He starts to reach for Kon's hair, to push his head encouragingly towards Tim's dick, but the TTK tightens around his wrists and holds them to the bed, and Kon glances up at Tim with a grin, eyebrow raised cockily.

"Something you want?" he asks. 

Tim glares at him and Kon laughs. "Fine, fine. Just because you're cute," he adds before wrapping his hand around Tim's cock.

He moans the instant Kon touches his cock, and Tim knows this isn't gonna last long between Kon teasing him and the TTK tightening on his wrists and the fact that he's basically been half-hard since he off-handedly mentioned this to Kon the other day. "Stop teasing and get on with it," he demands with a groan when Kon licks slowly up the length of his cock.

"Only you could still be bossy while being held down to a bed naked," Kon replies. "It's cute," he adds.

Tim starts to argue, to say something about how he wanted to do this because he's always in charge, he wanted to give up just the slightest bit of control for even ten minutes. The words get lost in a loud moan when Kon wraps his lips all the way around Tim's cock and swallows him down.

Tim's breath quickens as Kon sucks him off- Kon's good at this, always has been, but he's taking it to another level this time. His tongue swirls around Tim's cock as he moves his head up and down, and when he's taken Tim down as far as he can, he hums a little and Tim swears loudly.

"Fuck, Kon," he breathes out, and he swears Kon smiles around his dick. The TTK loosens around one wrist, and Tim starts to complain, starts to make some sort of snide comment about stamina that he's in no position to make, before the TTK starts to stroke from his wrist down his forearm. It's not something Tim would have ever even thought about before, but it makes his toes curl in the best way possible and he has to bite his lip and concentrate to keep from coming just from that.

Not that he isn't already close. Kon sucks Tim down further every time he bobs his head, and when Kon hollows his cheeks around Tim's cock, Tim can't help but strain against the TTK. He just wants to tug at Kon's hair or touch his face or his shoulder or anything, but Kon's grip on him just tightens. He does glance up at Tim, eyebrow raised questioningly, but Tim nods at him to keep going. "So close, Kon."

He doesn't waste any time, swallowing Tim down until his cock hit the back of Kon's throat. That's all it takes for Tim to come, arching his back and moaning Kon's name.

Tim feels the TTK fall away from his wrists as Kon crawls up and collapses next to him. Tim flexes his fingers and stretches his wrists for a moment before rolling on top of Kon and kissing him. His hands move all across Kon's body, pushing up his shirt and tugging down his shorts and tangling in his hair until Kon laughs against Tim's lips.

"I take it you liked that?"

Tim nods and wraps one hand around Kon's hard cock, thumb swiping away the pre-come at the tip. "Looks like you did, too."

Kon laughs again. "Yeah, this isn't gonna take long at all. Which is good, because holding you down is exhausting." Tim kisses Kon again as he jerks him off quickly, his other hand stroking Kon's chest. 

"I'm totally worth it, though, right?" Tim asks, twisting his wrist the way he knows Kon likes.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Kon replies, moaning and coming over Tim's hand.

Tim kisses him one more time before curling into Kon's side, fingers still trailing over his chest. "So that was pretty great."

Kon hums in agreement. "Definitely a success."

"So next time I guess we'll do something you want." Tim raises an eyebrow. "Any ideas?"

"Besides doing that again?" Kon grins. "I'm sure I'll be able to think of something."


End file.
